A New Beginning
by Sev's Little girl
Summary: After the first war, everyone wanted a new beginning, but no one more than Death Eater turned spy, Severus Snape. Four years later, he has just what he wants, but who would love some one like him?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: First I would like to give a big thank you to S. Keller who helped me with this new project; I so much appreciated the help. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Avielle lay silently on her back as the early morning light fought its way through the layers of dirt that had accumulated on it while the mill had been running. The house and street that lay outside the window was relatively quiet for a Monday morning in the beginning of August, but for once Avielle enjoyed the silence. She could hear the even and rhythmic breathing of Severus as he slept on his side mere inches from her.

Severus awoke and opened his eyes, looking over at Avielle and smiled when he saw that she was awake.

"Morning" Avielle smiled as her aqua colored eyes met his ebony ones.

"Good Morning" He replied before she stretched and sat up.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she propped herself up on one elbow.

"Better now, that I have your smile to wake me up." He turned to look out the same grimy window she had been gazing out of moments before. "What time is it? It's so quiet"

"Six-thirty probably" She said as she too sat up. "I don't think I have ever heard it this quiet before."

"Strange. . ." Severus muttered, almost to himself before he got out of bed and reached for his pants.

"It's been that way for some time you know." Avielle stated, indicating that she heard him.

Severus seemed not to hear her, almost as if he was lost in thought. After a few moments he looked over at her and said "Yes . . . and it's never been this quiet here. . . "

"Not as long as I have been here with you at least." She replied as she stood up and pulled her jeans off of the back of the chair. "Any idea why it is so quiet around here?"

"Not sure..." He walked over to her and kissed her gently. "I'll make breakfast." He said before he turned and left the room.

"Thank you." She called after him before rummaging through his drawers for one of his shirts to pull on before following him."What are your plans for today?"

"I haven't any!" he called back ". . . But I do need a few things from Diagon Alley . . . care to join me?"

"Sounds good to me, I need some noise." she stated as she leaned against the door frame.

Severus placed a couple of plates of eggs and bacon on the table before he realized she was watching him.

"You know . . . you're really quite beautiful, even in that raggedy shirt of mine."

"Why thank you." She replied as she took her normal place at the table. "And you are quite the looker yourself"

Severus laughed slightly and then sat down, he at rather quickly and continued to look a little distant.

"Is something up, Severus?" Avielle asked as she noticed his distant stare.

"Hmm? I mean . . . oh, just. I can't help but be a little concerned about the silence. I was thinking about heading over to the mill, see what's going on."

"I thought that it had been closed for years?'

"Yes, but even so. . . "Severus wondered how much he should tell her. Did he really want to bring up the past?

"Even so what?" Avielle asked, she had been with Severus long enough to know when he was hiding something, and this time was no different

"Avielle..." He said, turning to face her. " I want you to help me with something. You remember how I told you the muggles had closed down the mill because it wasn't profiting? Well, that's not entirely all true. . ."

"And what is that something" she asked eyeing his wearily, fully knowing he was trying to avoid talking about anything too specific.

"Well. . . I may need you to help me cast some spells around it. There use to be protection spells all over it. . But they have faded for some reason."

"Protection spells? Severus what is going on?" She asked. She was use to his strange explanations but this one should be good.

"Look, the mill ever really shut down. It was just made to look that way. The order of the Phoenix put it under protection during the war because it was an excellent muggle target because so many people worked there. Since thing though it's fallen into disrepair, I'm afraid if we don't do something it might shut it down for real." There was something in his eyes that told her this was important. After all Spinners End did rely on the mill for a source of income.

"Well then what are we still doing here" She smiled at his frustration at her questions

"I knew you'd help me, you're always there for me, always" he said with slight wonderment. Severus just couldn't understand how he got so lucky to have Avielle in his life. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Always" Avielle smiled against his lips. "I like that word"

"It's kind of my thing." said Severus." Before we head out, is there anything you need to do?"

"No I am off of work today and I have everything I need." Avielle replied as she picked up the plates and placed them in the sink."

"Alright then, let's go." Severus stated as he moved from the table and opened the door, allowing Avielle to go first. The silence that rang through the house was even more predominant as they headed towards the mill. Severus had never heard the neighborhood around his house this quiet, even when he was a small child. Even when the mill was temporarily shut down in order to place the projection charms around it. Maybe the usual silence was just something that happened at the same time the protection spells broke.

"Didn't your father work here?" Avielle asked as they stopped in front of the mill, pulling him out of his thoughts

Severus stiffened slightly at the mention of his father "Yes." He said rather tersely

"I'm sorry, I forget sometimes: she replied picking up on his discomfort in the subject,

"Never mind" Said Severus as he turned ad smiled at her. "Alright, basically we just need to a few concealment charms. I think they'll be stringer if the both of us did them together."

"They should" She replied" but that just depends on the spells themselves.

With a nod of his head Severus withdrew his wand out of his pocket before making sure there was no one around to see them. Before the proceeded with the standard concealment charms that Severus knew were originally in place. After double checking the mill was concealed to appear as if it was closed. They apparrated to Diagon alley.

As they made their way down the cobbled street Severus turned to Avielle and said "Avielle, we've been together awhile now, and well, I was wondering. . ."

"Severus?" She asked as she looked at him rather questionably.

"Just well. . ." He suddenly felt rather stupid. "I. . , I'd like you to move in with me."

"I would love to Sev." She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

Relief flooded through his veins. Severus had been nervous about asking her for some time now. "Excellent!" He returned her kiss and led her into a nearby apothecary

"So how long has that been on your mind" She asked as she followed besides him. Sometimes Severus thought that Avielle could read him. He considered employing Occulmency but decided against it, "Oh . . . well. For some time now. You know I love you . . . and love having you around. It just feels right," He smiled.

Avielle smiled as she grasped his hand. She knew it bothered him when she read him so well. "I love you too." She stated before whispering "I know how hard it is for you to tell your feelings."

Severus nodded. Avielle knew him better than anybody, she knew his history, she knew of Lily, yet she still accepted him. He wondered again how he had gotten so lucky,

"I was thinking of something the other night at work Severus." Avielle began as she leaned closer to him. "I think you might like this idea."

"Oh?" He was intrigued.

"So you know how they have come up with that 'second skin' for burn patients at St. Mungos to hide their scars?" She asked carefully.

"Yes. . ." What was she getting at?

"You know how you always wear your long sleeves because of your . . . scar?"

"Yes." He said, slightly stiff. He paid for his ingredients and they left the store, walking into a blaze of sunshine.

"I know that you are getting slightly upset with me but before you set your mind, hear me out, alright?"

"I'm not upset, just uncomfortable. It's different. Please, continue" He tried to smile.

"Of course. Well I know how much you try to hide it, even from me and I was playing with a small sample that I had made to match your skin color. . . But I understand that if you wouldn't want to cover it. . ." Avielle bit her lip. Maybe she should have brought this up later.

"Avielle, are you saying . . . what are you saying? you . . . you have a way for me to cover this?" he asked, rolling up his sleeve"

"I do" Avielle stated as they stopped. She grabbed his arm and ran her hand over the dark mark before continuing. "You can place it over the mark and no one would ever know you would have it. The second skin feels like real skin too."

"Are you . . . ashamed? Does it embarrass you?" Severus could feel himself turn red.

"It doesn't bother me at all." Avielle stated as she looked at him squarely in the eyes. She knew he was afraid. "But I know how much it bothers you and how many doors have been slammed in your face because of it."

"I can't hide from my past. . ." Severus whispered. "But. . . I'm willing to try this, if it will help my future. Thank you, for doing this. You truly are remarkable" Severus was nervous, he didn't like to talk about the days where he serviced the dark lord.

"No one can hide from their past, Severus." Avielle whispered. "But if you didn't have this past, I highly doubt I would have met such a remarkable man."

"I did what I had to, at the time. I do not regret my actions. Only that they were necessary."

"Now who are you trying to convince?" Me or you?" Avielle asked. She knew most of what he had done and at times like these she wondered what was going through that head of his.

Both of us, I guess. My part in the war was complicated, few would understand it." Severus replied. "I only wish . . . well, it doesn't matter now. It's over."

Avielle smiled as they started to walk again. She placed an arm around his waist. People she knew had strongly voiced their disapproval of her man, but they weren't her. They didn't see him when Dumbledore brought him in to her office at St. Mungos towards the end of the war. "It is over now, and now we don't have to worry about it that much"

Severus draped an arm over her shoulder and guided her up the street, to a spot that was safe for them to disparate. " Avielle" he whispered, "let's try out the skin. Today, right now. I don't want to look at this thing . . . ever again."

"Would you mind taking a detour to my office then? I didn't bring it with me because I wasn't sure about your reaction.

"Sure, that's fine." As he said it, images flashed vividly through his mind. People screaming, children crying, and so much fire. Memories of a war long over, but still raging inside his mind. He shook his head slightly to clear it and wondered if the battle would ever end. He glanced at Avielle and saw her watching him, a little sadly. "hey, I'm okay" he told her" let's go"

"Sit" Avielle told Severus as the appeared in her office. Letting go of if his wais she walked over to her work station and pulled out the piece of second skin she had been working on for his arm.

Severus did was he was told and also took off his shirt so it would be easier for her. He glanced down at his bare chest, it was littered with scars none as hideous as the mark that adorned his arm. He stared at it intently, hoping to never see it again; he drew his eyes away from his only when Avielle approached him.

A small smile played on her lips as she caught a glimpse of his bare chest and the scars that married it before she tenderly grabbed his arm and extended it, Dark mark up. Slowly she peeled off the piece of second skin from the glass she had placed it upon and carefully began to place it upon his arm.

Severus allowed himself to relax as she worked, Choosing to study her delicate features instead of watching the process. She really was quite beautiful; he focused his eyes on her face, watching her concentrate.

She could feel his eyes on her but that as alright as she smoothed thee last corner of the synthetic skin on his arm, watching it blend seamlessly into the rest of his pale skin around it.

Severus felt a slight cooling sensation before looking down at his arm, an involuntary gasp escaped him. The Dark mark seemed to have just vanished from its place on his arm. He smiled and looked up at Avielle.

"Just like magic"

"Just like Magic" He repeated. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her softly. Holding her close he said "I'm so glad you're going to move in. All my life I have never encountered magic that is as power full as the spell you have cast over me."

"Aren't you sweet?" She asked before returning the kiss

"I have been accused of worse" he said with a slight laugh.

"I bet you have"


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2 of my story

Rain was pouring down by the bucket load as Avielle looked out the window in her office. She had only been employed at St. Mungos for two months now, but those two months seemed like two years. They had been swamped with those injured from Death Eater attacks and Auror raids that didn't go as they planned. And on top of everything else she already had to do, she had agreed to become a silent partner of the Order of the Phoenix. And as this "silent" Partner, order members who had become injured on the field were instructed to come to her as instructed by Albus Dumbledore.

But that was on rare occasions and only happened when Poppy Pomfrey could not handle the work load on her own. With a sigh, Avielle drew her aqua colored eyes away from the onslaught of water that was pouring from the sky; instead, she returned her attention to the Potion's formula before her. She had been converting the recipe of the sample batch of a stronger dose of dreamless sleep potion into one that she could actually make a batch for.

She was almost done with her conversions when there was a soft yet firm knock on her office door.  
"Come in" She shouted adverting her eyes away from the paper in front of her to see Albus Dumbledore open her door. The headmaster stood holding the door open for a figure she had not noticed before. The figure appeared to be tall, but she couldn't tell, they were slightly slumped over, their arm wrapped protectively around their middle, she could not see a face because their hood was drawn, but whoever they were. They were soaked.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything" Albus stated as he shut the door behind him, guiding his mystery companion to the hard wood chair by the fire. "But this could not wait"

"No, Headmaster, you are not interrupting anything" Avielle replied as she pushed herself up from her desk and carefully approached the figure in front of her fire. "May I ask why?"

"Poppy is taking care of a handful of quidditch player that were hurt this afternoon, and I am afraid, he could not wait for her" Albus replied as he began to pace back and forth.

Avielle nodded her head and stepped towards the man perched on the chair. It was now quite obvious he was seriously injured. Slowly she withdrew the hood from his head, revealing a man around her age, his face was pale, and contorted in pain, yet he said nothing. Instead he tightened the grip of his arm around his chest.

"I am sorry, Avielle, but I must leave, I need to update the order" Albus stated after a few moments of pacing,

"Sure sir." She replied as she moved her hands to undo the clasp on his robes.

"Don't" The man stated in a growl as the door closed behind the headmaster.

"How do you expect me to heal you?" Avielle asked as she took a step back. The man in front of her wasn't that bad looking. But he wasn't that handsome either, he was as that expression goes, easy on the eyes.  
"I don't" The man stated as he got up from the chair, however, he did not make it very far before collapsed.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked as she moved to help him up and the guided him back to the chair that he had been perched on.

"Yes, I am fine"

"Who are you trying to convince?" Avielle asked as she managed to undo the clasp on his robe "You or me"

"Both" The man replied as he finally gave up fighting. His attempt at running away had drained him of what little energy he had, besides, she was quite pretty, prettier than any other healer he had seen in this place.

"What's your name?" Avielle asked as she moved towards her desk and picked up an empty file and the tray of gauze and bandages she had for these occasions.

"Se.. Severus Snape" The man replied as he looked up at her.

"Can you remove your shirt please, Mr. Snape?" Avielle asked as she moved to her desk and grabbed the emergency tray that lay besides it.

Severus Looked at the girl, Avielle, he had been surprised she did not look repulsed at him. After all his face was on a few of the wanted posters that where outside the hospital.

"Mr. Snape?" She asked again, her eyebrow raised questionably

"Severus" he stated as he managed to move his arm from its place.

"What?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Call me Severus, Please" he ha asked. He was tired of being called Mr. Snape. That was his father, not him. "Do I have to take this off?" He wanted shove that question right where it was. He didn't want to take his shirt off, even if it was soaked with water and blood. The last thing he wanted her to see was his dark mark.

"Yes you have to remove your shirt Severus" Avielle smiled slightly. "I can't heal you properly otherwise"

Severus glared at her for a few moments, he really didn't want to obey, but he was in no position to fight. Dumbledore had brought him here so he could be healed. Slowly Severus began to unbutton his black shirt, pulling it away from his skin as he went. He focused on some spot on her wall, not really wanting to see her reaction when she saw all of the scars that littered his chest and back, and he sure in the hell didn't want to see her face when she saw his brand.

He was doing quite well until it came to taking it off of his shoulders, the rather large gash and possible broken bones made it hard for him to move, seconds later the feeling of soft ware hands brushing against his skin caused him to look into the aqua colored eyes that she had. Slowly she drug the heavy fabric off of his body, exposing his upper body.

Avielle couldn't help but stare at the man who was sitting in front of her. For some one so young, he had so many scars on his back and chest she wasn't sure what to do or say. As her eyes took in the sight in front of her, her eyes fell upon the mark on his left arm.

Severus could feel her staring at him, but he wasn't going to say anything, he knew by her silence she had seen the mark and in a moment she would rush to the door and find a way to alert the Aurors. He had told Albus that this was a bad idea, he could handle it himself, but the man being the meddlesome old fool he was had insisted.

If it had been one of her colleagues, they would have run from the room, but what was there to be afraid of? If Dumbledore had brought him here, then he was alright, even if he was a Death Eater. Snapping out of her daze, she picked up a large piece of gauze and a roll of bandages. She knew he was looking at her quite curiously, but she had expected that. She laid the gauze carefully on top of the mark before winding the bandages around it to secure it in place.

"You're not going to call the Aurors?" He asked quietly, his face turning red.  
"What would that accomplish?" She asked "Other than getting us in a heap of trouble. Which is why you now have a bandage on your arm, but I doubt anyone is going to come and get me anytime soon."

Severus looked up at her in surprise that was not what he had expected. Not at all. Hell he had known poppy for years, yet she had refused to treat him at times, like today, because she thought he was a danger to those who were near him.

"Besides" Avielle began as she began to examine the rather nasty looking gash that adorned his side. "I doubt Dumbledore would have brought you here if you couldn't be trusted"

Severus gasped in pain as she applied pressure to his ribs,.

"Well they will be sore for a while" She stated as she ran her wand over the area, they are bruised, but not broken. And as for your side, well I can have that done in a few moments."

"You do this often?" He asked as he focused on her face and not her hands as the treated the wound with a purple salve that looked more like mashed up purple people eater.

"fix up people?" Avielle asked, "I kind of do that for a living"

"i mean fix up members of the Order" Severus replied, for a brief second their eyes locked, and for a brief second, he was lost.

"Only when Madam Pomfrey is unable to." She replied as she grabbed a liberal amount of gauze and began to place it on the large laceration. She knew she was answering more questions that she should have been, but he was willing to talk to her, which was more than she could say for the other people she had healed that were in knee deep in the war.

"You don't talk to people much do you?" She asked after a few minutes in silence, she was now wrapping his chest with a rather dense layer of bandages in order to support his bruised ribs.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked, stiffening slightly as he spoke. He hated when people that he didn't know could tell things about him, like random healers who had warm soft hands that where currently circling around his chest as she wrapped him in bandages.

"You talk about everything except yourself" Avielle stated as she tied the bandage. "Then again it just might come with the territory, but everything we talked about was about me."

Severus stayed silent as he push himself up from the chair and grabbed his now dry shirt, threw it on and began to button it up. There was an uneasy silence that filled the space between them as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Take this in a few hours" Avielle instructed as she handed him a vial full of thick blue liquid after he had put on his outer robe.

"And if I don't?" Severus asked as he pocketed the potion and headed for the door.

"That is your call." She replied as she went back to her conversions, out of the corner of her eye he could see him standing there, a question dancing in his lips.

"Avielle?" Severus asked, his heart was racing, but he knew he had to ask now if not he may never get another chance"

"Yes Severus?" she responded as she picked up her head.

"If. . . If I ever need help. . . "He couldn't find the courage to speak the rest of his question.

"You can always come to me "Avielle stated, relief washed over Severus' face as he turned to walk out of her office door.

~**~  
Who would have known that that simple sentence would have turned into something more? Avielle had no idea that that one sentence would have changed her life, let alone lead her to where she was now, pulled close against his chest as he slept. She was vaguely sure that he remembered that first encounter better than she did, but did that really matter now? Not really.

With a sigh, Avielle leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Severus' cheek before laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.


End file.
